Miracles Happen
by elfcrazyrebel
Summary: (PG for cursing) This does not take place in Middle Earth! Merry and Pippin come to "The Big People World" and make some new friends. They also meet some old enemies! I pay no attention to flame, so don't bother.


Disclaimer- I don't own Merry or Pippin (he he I wish I did)  
  
Chapter 1- Arrival and The Company  
  
"Pippin, stop laughing, this is serious!"  
  
Pippin was gasping for air. He was doubled over with the giggles after hearing Merry come up with ideas for his cover up name.  
  
"I want something catchy, something unique, something that will stand out! Then we could find the others," Merry remarked, furrowing his brow.  
  
"How about Dominic?" Pippin suggested innocently.  
  
Merry snapped his fingers.  
  
"Not bad, Pip! You wait here!"  
  
"Merry, wait, I was joking!" Pippin called desperately after his best friend and cousin. "Goodness," he thought, "Merry sure is jumpy nowadays. I just mentioned the first name that came into my mind, and he jumps on it like a Warg on a day old body."  
  
He winced. Pippin was still outside puzzling what was wrong with Merry when he came strolling confidently out of the office.  
  
"Hello, Pip- I mean Billy."  
  
"Thank Elendil," Pippin exclaimed. "You didn't give me a half-bad name."  
  
"Yep, Billy Boyd, I'm now Dominic Monaghan, and you better not forget it, you fool of a too- uh, I mean Boyd."  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes, then he and Merry headed off into the depths of NYC to get something to eat. They soon found a problem, however. They couldn't move through crowds. They were just too tiny. They were also barefoot, having gone to the registration office immediately after reaching The Big People World.  
  
"Goodness, Dominic, how're we going to fit through here?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
"Simple," Merry replied, and before Pippin could stop him, he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Hey, everyone! ORCS! Look, big ugly orcs and no one to save you! Aaaaah, help!"  
  
It's a good thing that no one could hear Merry's little voice over the roaring trains and whizzing cars. If anyone had heard Merry talking about orcs and whatnot, they would have surely dragged him off to an insane asylum before he could say "Lawks!" Before Merry could try anything else hasty, Pippin clapped a hand over his friend's mouth.  
  
"First let's get us some clothes, eh, Dom?"  
  
For the first time, Merry noticed the difference between the impeccably dressed businessmen of New York, and them, in their gray Lorien cloaks and bright mail.  
  
"Right you are, lad," agreed Merry. "Keep a low profile."  
  
The two hobbits found it much easier to become smaller than to become larger.  
  
"Right," Pippin said briskly. "Where to?"  
  
Merry saw a couple people heading into the direction of a clothes store.  
  
"There," he pointed.  
  
Merry and Pippin ran inside before anyone could comment on their strange attire.  
  
"Excuse me?" Merry peeped up at the desk. His fingers grasped the edge. "We're looking for some clothes."  
  
The shopkeeper scratched his head.  
  
"I'll say," he stated. "You two look like something out the Lord of the Rings."  
  
He chuckled at his own joke. Pippin and Merry exchanged nervous glances.  
  
The shopkeeper knew what he was doing though, and soon, Pippin and Merry, now "Billy and Dominic", were properly attired for NYC. After a sadly disappointing pocket search for money, Pippin remembered a spare gold piece in his chest pocket and produced the solid currency. The owner was delighted, and gave the hobbits almost one thousand five hundred dollars in change. He even directed them to the nearest bank, because he was "concerned for their safety" and it wasn't at all safe to walk around with a thousand dollars in your pockets.  
  
"Come again!" he called greedily after the hobbits.  
  
Now that the hobbits were suited, they went from building to building searching for a good inn with nice beer, a hot bath, and more hobbits. The first two were okay, but the third.  
  
"Two out of three isn't bad," Pippin offered optimistically.  
  
But they left New York in a taxi.  
  
"Dominic," Pippin asked. "Do you have any clue where we're going?"  
  
"Yes," Merry defended. "To Pennysilviavania." There was a touch of pride in his voice. "It says so in this book."  
  
"That's Pennsylvania," said the cab driver.  
  
He smiled a crooked yellow smile at them.  
  
"You'll be payin', o' course," he pointed to the numbers. The total was now $110.29, and Pippin spent ten minutes finding two dimes, one nickel, and five pennies in his newly bought change purse. By the time the cab drove off, it was getting dark, and they had no place to sleep. Tired, hungry, and miserable, the hobbits shuffled off to find someplace to sleep. 


End file.
